Mercy x Roadhog
by Angel of Praxia
Summary: So, I was reading a story by lolzwaitwhat (Adventures of Dadhog, great story) And it kinda inspired me, I guess I like the idea of those two together? Idk. Anyways, this is a smutty one-shot that formed in my dirty mind while reading. The sexual scene here is pretty intense, and isn't for everyone, so read at your discretion. (Size difference obviously, and stomach bulge) (Rated M)


**A/N: I got this idea when I was reading The Adventures of Dadhog, a good story by lolzwaitwhat. It's a really good fic that I** _ **strongly**_ **reccomend you read it. Anyways, I'm done keeping you, enjoy the read! Just a heads up, this scene gets pretty crazy.**

Angela was typing away at her computer when she recieved word from the commander that they were bringing the team back via Orca, they were en route with only one injury; Roadhog had taken a bullet to his inner thigh. Being the man he is, the bullet didn't pass through, and when he was healed by Ana's biotic rifle, the wound healed over with the bullet inside. While Mako normally wouldn't care about a little wound like this, he knew that he wasn't in the Outback anymore, and the motherly doctor would chew him out if he didn't let her get it out, so he opted to just get it over with. At least he liked her; she wasn't an asshole or anything, but she was too caring for her own good.

Not long after she'd recieved the call, she prepared a medbay specifically made for the larger members of the team: Roadhog and Reinhardt were the two that ususally found themselves here. Of course, any member could use it, but the only other candidate that could find themselves _requiring_ a larger space would be Winston, but he didn't do too much field work, and thus, was never in the clinical area often; for injuries, at least. Angela opted to maintain her focus on her current work. It was a little after 9pm, the team they took (Roadhog, Junkrat, Symmetra, Jack, and Tracer to pilot the Orca) was gone since noon, which she vaguely recalled Mei and McCree joking about something to do with High Noon.

A few minutes later, her focus was interrupted by heavy thuds outside her door, and a large man lumbered his way in.

"'Ey, Ang. Got a bullet n' my leg that wants out, thought you could 'elp." The mountain of a man wasn't acutally that terrifying to her. Maybe he liked her? Angela thought he had good intentions nowadays, though he _has_ done terrible things in his past. But he's put that behind him.

"Ja, that's what I was told. Let's do a quick scan, see where it's at." She replied gleefully, ready to get to work.

"Don' think that'll do ya any good, I know where is' at." He grumbled out between heavy breaths.

"If only it were that simple. I must see how deep it is, you stubborn man." She joked, Hog replied with a deep chuckle.

"'Kay, whateva ya need ta do." He replied with his Australian accent.

Shortly after, he was lying on his back, watching a white metal ring swoop over him several times. It took longer than a normal person because he had more to scan, but he didn't mind. The doctor was good people, Hog knew that well. Before he knew it, she was speaking again.

"Well, it looks like it'll be a bit of a longer operation than I anticipated, but that's fine. I'll have to put you under, because no matter how good your tough guy act is, this would hurt. A _lot._ " Angela informed him, the last part in complete seriousness.

Mako didn't like the idea of being put to sleep, but it wasn't worth making a big deal about. He (although hesitantly at first, before she assured him everything would be fine) agreed, and accepted the IV that ran into his arm. Soon enough, he drifted off into a deep, artificial sleep.

Angela had decided that it was time to get to work, and becan depriving the man of his equally large clothes. He wasn't as dirty as Junkrat; he'd apparently gotten over the habit of being conservative with water, and took regular showers. There was another thing she noticed, and it was really hard to ignore.

Roadhog had a _really_ big penis, for lack of a better term. She didn't glorify it in her mind. She had to focus, this man was injured. She opted to cover it up with a gown for now. A small part of her was turned on by the monster that wasn't the man himself, and decided to take a better look after the procedure.

 **~30 Minutes later, after the operation succeeded**

Angela wiped a sweat from her brow with the back of her forearm, sighing in relief at the sight of the bandage around the mans leg. She saw the patient gown on the man's colossal cock, and it was... _growing?!_ She felt a wave of heat wash over her, and she bit her lip. It'd been a while since she indulged in sexual desires, her job was so demanding at times...

She pulled the gown off, and the large member kept going. Angela just watched, her mouth wide open in amazement at his size. She eventually broke away from the sight to grab a ruler to see how long he was. When she compared the size of the ruler to the size of the man in the sickbed, she gasped. 12 inches. Her groin was growing wet,, her mouth watering. She wanted this, and he wouldn't wake up anytime soon, so what was the harm? She had several more hours until he would wake up.

She locked the door and turned the sign around, flipping it around so those who approached the door would see that she wasn't to be disturbed. Nobody thought of this as a sexual act, turning those away for her lust, but more of a way of saying 'I'm _really_ busy, come back later.'

She ran back to the large dick that had slowly sprung towards the ceiling, she looked up and down, in awe of its size once again. She bit her lip, and decided to go for it.

She ran her tongue from the base of his cock all the way to the tip. She was kneeling between his legs, there was enough space for her slim frame to fir there. She began suckling on the tip, soon taking in a few more inches. She was going up and down, somewhat disappointed at her inability to take it's full size in her mouth, but it would suffice.

She soon realized the stench that arose from the member she was sucking, and it made her _so_ much wetter. She couldn't wait any longer, and stood up. Walking forwards on the medbay's edges, she loomed over the enormous cock, now pulsating from her actions. There was no hesitiation in her actions as she slowly lowered herself onto the gigantic dick. When her pussy came in contact with its throbbing head, the immense heat flushed through her body, and not long after, she finally stretched herself out with its penetration. She let out an excited moan, slowly going further, before she stopped a quarter of the way down and began riding a little. This was good, sure, but she wanted more, and had a long way to go. She wondered how hard it would be to take this all, or heavin forbid, take it in her ass...

But the thought turned her on as her anus winked in response. She'd remember to give it a try. Cracking a smile and continuing her orgasmic journey to the base of the giant cock, she urged herself further down.

A few thrusts later, she managed to get about 2/3 of the way down before she felt a _very_ strange object hit her cervix. Now, Angela had been in bed a few times before, and knew her way around, some saying she was a goddess under the covers, but _this? This_ was something she'd _never_ experienced before. And she loved it. It sent a shockwave of trembling pleasure through her body. She tried to moan, but only a shuddering breath came out. Her mind was going blank, as she inched closer to an orgasm, she couldn't handle this. She looked down at herself, to see the massive 12 inch cock forcing her abdomen outwards. Angela didn't say anything, she only gasped in response, seeing her croth stretching and bulging. She was _so_ close, she was about to-

Suddenly, the pole she was riding tensed up, and released an inhuman amount of seed directly into her womb. She nearly fainted from the intense orgasm coupled with the new formation below her stomach. Her abdomen was extending outwards greatly, as the giant cock filled her to the brim, and still going. The overflow of cum was nothing short of exciting, and Angela finally mustered the ability to _think,_ as she lifted herself off the mountain of a man. The smell of semen and sweat rung heavily in the air, and Angela was again filled with lust. She was definitley up for round two, even with all the cum still inside her. She was about to lower herself onto the man's cock again, when he suddenly stirred.

He looked up at the woman; whose stomach was bigger than usual, with... was that _cum?_ Suddenly, a lot of questions he didn't ask were answered.

"Woulda been betta if I was up." He replied cooly. Angela was as red as a tomato right now, her predicitions on his time of awakening being incorrect.

"I..." She faltered.

"S' fine, if you wanna keep goin' keep goin'. I ain' complainin.'" He said with his Austrailian accent.

"Oh, that went better than I anticipated." She prepared for round two, and Angela was just as excited as she was the first time. She suddenly remembered something, and Mako saw the worry in her expression, and he immediately knew what she was concerned about.

"Don't chya rememba? I can't, what was it you said... fertilize? Yeah. Can't 'ave kids."

She smiled goofily at the reminder of a previous visit to the clinic, but that's a whole 'nother story.

She slowly began lowering herself onto his large member, taking in its impressive girth and overall size with ease compared to the last time. She was a _bit_ stretched out, but to Mako, she was still really tight, and he couldn't help but groan when he penetrated her. While this was amazing, don't get Angela wrong, but she always had a thing for anal sex. She thought it felt great, but she knew she wouldn't immediately be able to take him in her ass, so she blushed as she asked Mako a question.

"Mako, could you put a finger in my..." she faltered, completley embarrassed for some reason, but he happily obliged, sticking his fat, thick middle finger in her asshole. It took some saliva and he started gently, knowing she was much smaller than he was. Soon enough, she was riding his giant cock with his long finger reciprocating in her ass.

As time went on, she began riding quicker, Mako mirroring her actions with his finger, and he soon added another one. Angela immediately slammed her hands on his big belly, trying to contain her moans but she couldn't. It was too much, and not long after, she came again, squirting all over the sickbed. She fell forwards, her head resting next to her hands on his stomach, before the pulsating rod still inside her begged for attention. She smiled, as she felt immediately reinvigorated, She lifted herself up from the monster, repositioned herself, preparing for the pleasurable challenge that lie ahead.

"You sure 'bout this?" Mako asked, not _too_ concerned.

"Don't worry, I know the limitations of the human body, and you're within them. It will hurt at first, but I'm into this kind of thing." She replied with a seductive grin.

Soon after she finished her sentence, she was pushing downwards on his cock; it wanted in _so_ badly but needed to work for entry. Angela wanted it _so_ much, so she steeled herself and pushed harder, when Mako placed his hands on her shoulders and helped push her down.

She gasped with a hand over her mouth when he finally got in, but there was more to be done. They worked together to slowly push her down. She was determined to take every inch of his dick, she wanted to feel it so deep. Inch by inch, she worked her way down, her moans muffled by the shirt she was biting down on. She only got halfway before she looked down, and saw that her stomach was warping outwards like _crazy._ She decided to loosen up a bit before continuing, and began riding slowly. As she continued, she gained more speed, until she started pushing deeper with every few thrusts. His big, veiny cock was rigid but soft at the same time, providing an immense massage to her inner walls. Soon after, she managed to get 3/4 of the way down, her stomach feeling so full and bulging as if she were 9 months pregnant. It was so arousing to see, and it _turned her on so goddamn much._ She couldn't think straight, her mind was foggy with immense pleasure. She didn't stay that way for long when she realized she was close to an orgasm, and the cock was twitching madly. She had to say something.

"M-Mako, I'm close... When I cum, I want you... _all the way inside me. Force me down!"_ SHe demanded, not wanting to waste this oppurtunity. He simply nodded vigorously, filled with anticipation for what was about to come.

She kept riding, feeling her vagina clenching his dick like it required it to exist, and she gave him the que: "Do it!" She yelled, clenching her teeth.

Mako took his hands and put them on her shoulders, and shoved her down _all the way_ to his balls, which began emptying into the woman whose stomach was deformed by his member.

Angela couldn't handle the intense pleasure. When she felt his boiling hot seed pour into her ass, she came immediately felt her vagina scrunch up and squirt madly. She screamed at the top of her lungs, "OH MY GOD!" and that's all she could muster. She opted to just moan wildy, breathe heavily as she was forced down to the base of Mako's amazing cock. After about 30 seconds of intense climax, she fell forward, slowly sliding off his cock. When the dick that gave her the best feeling of her life slid out, the cum from his ballsack quickly followed. Angela felt the gallon of cum slowly pour out of her gaping asshole as she laid on her companion's belly.

"Can we do this again sometime, Mako?" She asked.

"Hell yeah!" He roared.


End file.
